Software testers may use testing tools to validate and verify that a computer software program functions as expected (e.g., meets certain requirements, is free of bugs, etc.). Testing tools may analyze source code of a software program (or a compiled version of the software program) and may execute the software program or simulate execution of the software program with various inputs (i.e., test data). Software testers may strategically create test data to test various features of the software program, and the software testers may know how the software program should respond to certain test data. These expectations of how the software program should respond may be input into the testing tool. After the testing tool executes the software program with the test data, the testing tool or the software tester may compare the actual response (e.g., the software program's output or behavior) with the expected response.